1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mainframe computer, in particular, to a connector structure with a retractable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a retractable terminal is configured at one side of the battery installation space, power supply installation space or the installation space for the electronic component inside an electronic device. Such terminal is mainly used for electrically connecting with the battery or power supply unit and so on in order to provide electricity to the electronic device; or it is used for electrically connecting with the electronic component in order to transmit high frequency signal to the electronic product.
According to a known retractable terminal, it mainly comprises a sleeve, a push pin and a spring. The sleeve is a component made of an insulative material, the push pin and the spring are components made of metal materials. In addition, the push pin is slidably attached to the sleeve, and the spring is installed inside the sleeve to abut against the push pin such that the battery, power supply unit or electronic component is able to form a conductive circuit with the push pin and the spring via pressing the push pin. As result, the electrical power or signal inside the battery, power supply unit or electronic component can be transmitted to the electronic product via the conductive circuit.
However, known retractable terminals are found to be of the following drawbacks: due to the fact that the spring is a helical spring and is a component made of a metal material, it is conductive with the push pin such that the inductance effect can occur when the electricity and signal of the battery, power supply unit or electronic component passes therethrough, which can cause the unfavorable situation of poor transmission due to the influence by the inductance effect when a high frequency electricity of high frequency signal is transmitted therethrough. Furthermore, since the push pin is slidably attached to the sleeve and contacts with the sleeve, under such effect for a long period of time, the push pin made of a metal material is likely to cause the wear out of the sleeve made of an insulative material; consequently, the sliding cooperation between the push pin and the sleeve becomes less stable, which leads to poorer precision for the retractable action of the push pin and affecting the effect of contact thereof.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention seeks to provide a reasonable and effective solution of the present invention in light of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles.